thrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Remilia Scarlet (Gensokyo Reloaded)
Pros *Has incredibly good mobility and dashes that can cover a lot of distance quickly. *The character is in possession of several anti-air moves. *Remilia is capable of restoring her own Life with either Vampire Kiss or all Normals and Specials while under the effects of Millenium Vampire, which not only increases her endurance significantly, but also gives her the highest potential Life amount. *Currently resides at the top of the Gensokyo Reloaded tier list, being the sole occupant of the S tier. Cons *Only has a maximum Life value of 900, which is below the roster's average. *Damage output and range on most Normals aren't particularly high. *Most attacks apply heavier proration than the typical average, which quickly causes damage to scale down during a combo string. *The ground forward dash travels a fixed distance. Movelist 'Normals' | |20|0|0.95|40|20 |Properties= |Notes=If "Millenium Vampire" is active: heals Remilia for 50% of the damage inflicted. | | }} | |30x2|0|0.92x2|30x2|15x2 |Notes=If "Millenium Vampire" is active: heals Remilia for 50% of the damage inflicted by each hit. | | }} | |60|0|0.8|90|45 |Notes=If "Millenium Vampire" is active: heals Remilia for 50% of the damage inflicted. | | }} + | |25|0|0.92|40|20 |Properties= |Notes=If "Millenium Vampire" is active: heals Remilia for 50% of the damage inflicted. | | }} + | |50|0|0.85|60|30 |Notes=If "Millenium Vampire" is active: heals Remilia for 50% of the damage inflicted. | | }} + | |70|0|0.75|90|45 |Properties= |Notes=Trips opponent. If "Millenium Vampire" is active: heals Remilia for 50% of the damage inflicted. | | }} | |40|0|0.92|40|20 |Requirements= |Notes=If "Millenium Vampire" is active: heals Remilia for 50% of the damage inflicted. | | }} | |50|0|0.85|60|30 |Requirements= |Notes=If "Millenium Vampire" is active: heals Remilia for 50% of the damage inflicted. | | }} | |60|0|0.8|90|45 |Requirements= |Properties= |Notes=If "Millenium Vampire" is active: heals Remilia for 50% of the damage inflicted. | | }} 'Command Normals' + | |70|0|0.75|90|45 |Notes=If "Millenium Vampire" is active: heals Remilia for 50% of the damage inflicted. | | }} + | |16x4|0|0.9x4|20x4|10x4 |Requirements= |Notes=Can only hit up to 4 times. If "Millenium Vampire" is active: heals Remilia for 50% of the damage inflicted by each hit. | | }} + | |65|0|0.8|90|45 |Requirements= |Properties= |Notes=If "Millenium Vampire" is active: heals Remilia for 50% of the damage inflicted. | | }} 'Throws' + / / | |80|N/A|0.5|80|40 |Properties= |Notes=Does not make contact with opponents in hitstun or blockstun. | | }} + + / / | |80|N/A|0.5|80|40 |Properties= |Notes=Does not make contact with opponents in hitstun or blockstun. | | }} 'Specials' during blockstun| |100|20|0.75| |40 |Properties= | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f~26f. | }} | | version: 81 version: / version: / / | version: 16 version: / version: / / | version: 0.7 version: 0.775x2 version: 0.825x3 | version: version: version: | version: 40 version: 30x2 version: 20x3 |Properties= |Notes=Number of hits and distance travelled vary with button pressed. If "Millenium Vampire" is active: heals Remilia for 50% of the damage inflicted by each hit. |Version=1 | |13|12|28|53|D|-20}} |15|12(11)12|32|82|D|-24}} |17|12(11)12(11)12|38|113|D|-30}} |Framenotes= version: projectile invulnerability 14f~26f. version: projectile invulnerability 16f~28f, 39f~51f. version: projectile invulnerability 18f~30f, 41f~53f, 64f~76f. | }} | | version: 100 version: 120 version: 140 | version: 20 version: 24 version: 28 |0.75| |40 |Properties= |Notes=Angle of ascent varies with button pressed. If "Millenium Vampire" is active: heals Remilia for 50% of the damage inflicted. |Version=1 | |4|20|35|59|D|-29}} |4|26|35|65|D|-35}} |4|30|34|68|D|-38}} |Framenotes= version: startup invulnerability 1f~7f. version: startup invulnerability 1f~5f. version: startup invulnerability 1f~3f. | version| | and versions}}}} | | version: 100 version: 120 version: 140 |N/A|0.8| |40 |Properties= |Notes=Distance travelled varies with button pressed. Heals Remilia for 50% of the damage inflicted. If "Millenium Vampire" is active: heals Remilia for 100% of the damage inflicted. |Version=1 | |16|24|36|76|D|D}} |24|24|36|84|D|D}} |32|24|36|92|D|D}} | }} | | and versions: 70 version: 30 | and versions: 14 version: 6 | and versions: 0.8 version: 0.75 | and versions: version: | and versions: 30 version: 40 |Requirements= |Properties= version: |Notes= version: Pulls Remilia to the opponent's position. |Version=1 | and |--|1~17|--|49|D|--}} |16|17|18|51|D|-9}} and |--|1~17|--|--|D|--}} |16|17|--|--|D|--}}}} 'Spellcards' | |240|48|0.55| |300 |Properties= | | }} | |14x20|7x20|0.98x20| |15x20 |Properties= | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f~12f. | }} | |240|48|0.75| |300 |Requirements= |Properties= | | }} / |N/A |N/A|N/A|N/A| |N/A |Requirements=''"Millenium Vampire"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. |Notes=Grants a Life drain effect to all Normals, all Command Normals, Demon Lord Walk and Demon Lord Cradle that heals 50% of any damage inflicted. Doubles the Life drain effect of Vampire Kiss. Spellcard's duration is dependant on the amount of Power used when the attack was activated, with the minimum being 4 seconds at 1500 Power and the maximum being 12 seconds at 3000 Power. Power is locked at 0 while the Spellcard's effect is still ongoing.}} / | |16x25|3x25|0.277389| |24x25 |Requirements= "Scarlet Devil" must be selected at the beginning of the match. |Properties= |Version=1 | |Framenotes=Invincibility 1f~160f. | }} Category:Characters (Gensokyo Reloaded) Category:Remilia Scarlet Category:Characters with a Life value of 900 Category:Characters with Type 1 comboing